Conventional text is normally read one line at a time from left to right. At the end of each line the reader disconnects the brain and eyes, returns the brain and eyes to the beginning of the next line, and reconnects with the first word on that line. The extra weight on the brain and eyes caused by one disconnect/reconnect per line of reading slows and strains the reader. A new type of text has been invented to overcome some of the difficulties reading conventional text. In this new text, which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/935,005, the word sequence in every other line of text is reversed so the reader when finished reading one line from left to right drops her eyes directly below to begin reading the next line from right to left. The following paragraph is an example of this new text.
The new text eliminates the brain and eyes disconnect/reconnect interruption It .text structured traditionally of line each of end the at reader the by experienced does so by reversing the sequence of words on every other line of text thereby to appears format reading new different. This flow reading continuous a permitting be quickly grasped by beginning or capable readers of any age.
This new text is sometimes referred to herein for convenience as Glidetext(trademark).
The present invention is directed to methods and computer software for generating Glidetext(trademark)xe2x80x94that is, text in which the word sequence in a first line of text is from left to right followed by a second line of text in which the word sequence is from right to left and continuing in this alternating fashion throughout the text. The relevant xe2x80x9ctextxe2x80x9d includes any of the various parts of an electronic or printed document. Each paragraph, page or other natural break in the words of a document may define the relevant text. If the relevant text is a paragraph, for example, the alternating word sequence begins anew with each paragraph so that the word sequence in the first line of each paragraph is from left to right.
In one embodiment of the invention, the method comprises converting text in which the word sequence is the same in every line to text in which the word sequence in every other line is from right to left.
In one embodiment, the method comprises converting text in which the word sequence in every line is from left to right to text in which the word sequence in every other line is from right to left. This conversion may be accomplished by reversing the word sequence in every other line of text.
The foregoing summary is not intended to be an inclusive list of all aspects and features of the invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied from this summary. The summary is provided in accordance with the requirements of 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.73 and the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure (MPEP) 608.01 (d) merely to apprise the public of the nature of the invention.